Candy Hearts
by NumberSixteen
Summary: Eli and Jane head to the cemetery after the party. They split some candy hearts, laugh, and talk about other things. Eli knows their friendship is already beginning go grow. He is so glad he called her that night.. Chapter 2 will be up soon! Eli/Jane!
1. Movie in a Graveyard

I am having a fangirl attack right now... You wwouldn't believe me if I told you.. Eli is my favorite! I just watched the episode and I am dying inside right now! Now I will write!:)

Please review!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Eli watched her as she stood among the tall girls and Aiden,unknowing how out of place she was. She still smiled and laughed at everything Aiden says. Her fifteen minutes of fame were up, and she is the only one who doesn't know it.

Eli felt a pang in his first for her. All the bits of flirting he'd attemped the last few days had done little to none for him. If she knew it had taken him an entire hour to work up the nerve to call her anto invite her to this party, maybe she'd be over here spending time with him, like he wanted.

The red dress she wore flattered her waist and chest. Eli couldn't take his eyes off of her. He sat and smiled at her from his spot on the couch. Finally, Jane did what she did best and speak out. He saw that the girls and Aiden looked at her awkwardly before she excused herself and wandered back over to him. She looked utterly disappointed and upset. Something else was bothering her.

She talked about the evening for a minute before confessing she had to be somewhere else. Eli's heart sank at her words. An hour of working up the nerve to even talk to her and only an hour and a half later she has to leave. Eli wasn't going to let this night go to waste. Not yet at least..

"Perfect!" Eli stood and offered her his hand. "I'll drive you there."

"oh, you really don't have to..." Jane took his hand and helped her up.

"Nonsense! What gentleman would I be if I made you find your own way?"

Jane smiled at him as she took the arm he offered her in a playful way and began to exit the party. Suddenly she paused. "Oh, shouldn't we say bye to Aiden?"

She tried to pull out of his arm but he gently pulled her forward instead. "Nah, I think he will understand." Eli smiled at Jane as she nodded and let him lead her out to his car. For Grey's nephew and fashion designer, he had a pretty normal car. Jane wasn't going to lie, she expected some fancy sports car, but she could say she owls pleasantly surprised when a little convertable with fading red paint pulled up.

"Wow." Jane nodded as he opened the door for her. "I'll be honest. I pegged you as a sports car kind of guy." She climbed in and he shut the door.

When he got into the car on his side, he smirked at her. "Well Jane Quimby, there is still a lot you don't know about me."

He started up the car and soft music came from the stereo. Jane inspected the car as he drove. It wasn't that tidy as there were papers and notebooks stuffed with drawings and designs littering the backseat and floor in the front. She picked up a paper on the floor and looked it over while Eli glanced at her. "Did you draw these?"

He chuckled at her, "Of course I did. Why else would they be in my car?" he casually drove with a hand on the wheel of the car and he leaned back in his seat. It was dark, but Jane could still see a playful twinkle in his eye.

She gave him a look before she knelt down and picked up a few more of his pieces. "Wow Eli, some of these are actually really good.."

Eli smiled at her as she looked over his work. "That's not what your friend Jeremy said. Ametuar, immature.." ElI mocked his accent with the last few words. He caught a soft smile on Jane's features as she continued to sift through his work. He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "So how'd I do?"

Jane gave him a questioning look. "How'd you do. How'd you do on what?"

"Proving myself to you?" Eli stopped at a light and turned to meet Jane's gaze.

She smiled and nodded at him. "Considering you saved Donnovan and Decker's butt with your jacket and met India's standards..." She paused to glance back down at the drawings. She had picked up a notebook and was beginning to flip through it. "You did."

Eli felt a flutter of confidence. Every word that came out of this girls mouth only caused his developing crush grow stronger and stronger. "Good. Now where am I even going?" Jane chuckled and directed him to the graveyard. He began turning the way she directed as he shook his head. "You know, grave robbing is illegal."

She playfully punched him in the arm. "I'm not digging up dead people, don't worry. It's a scary movie in the graveyard."

"Sounds fun.." Eli trailed off.

Jane turned to look at him again, her smile dropping. "Well what are you doing after you drop me off?"

Eli sighed, "I don't know.. Probably head home and watch some tv."

"Well," Jane smoothed her skirt, "We would be way over-dressed together, but you're welcome to join me.. I have to warn you though, the local high school students come." Jane covered her tracks about being in high school. "They'll all know me too after I did a project at work about what teen style is. So don't be weirded out if a bunch of eleventh or twelfth graders come and say hi, okay?"

Eli chuckled at her. "Sure Jane. Sounds like it will be a good time though. It beats watching repeats of How I met your Mother."

Jane laughed, as did he. He chances another glance at her, catching her eye. "Uh.." She laughed lightly before continuing. "It's just up here on the left." She pointed ahead and Eli pulled the car over onto the curb just a little way down the road. They got out and started the short walk to the cemetery. "Oh Eli, you get to meet my brother!"

"Your brother? Is he in high school?" Eli gave Jane a questioning look.

She chuckled. "No, he just works there."

Eli nodded at her. "Alright, cool. I look forward to meeting him."

The pair had reached the cemetery and were walking in in just enough time for the movie to start. Jane glanced around, looking for her brother or best friend. Billie was on a blanket with a girl Jane didn't know and she felt her heart crack slightly. But when she looked over at her brother, her heart broke. "Ben.." He was sitting by himself on his blanket, somberly watching the movie. Champagne sat beside him with two still full glasses.

"Ben?" Eli asked as he followed Jane's gaze to the man on the blanket by himself. "Is that your brother?"

"Yeah.." Jane said quietly before going over to him and kneeling down. She rest her hand on her brother's shoulder in the most affectionate way she could manage. "Hey, where's Rita?"

Ben looked at his sister somberly. "You know how you warned me not to come on too strong?" He paused to look at Jane. "Lesson learned.."

"You know how you warned me not to let the fame thing go to my head? Lesson learned." Jane smiled at her brother slightly. "That's why me and Eli ditched the Hollywood party and came here."

"Eli?" Ben gave his sister a questioning glance. "The guy who you despise at work?" He emphasized the word 'despise' to get his point across.

Jane turned around to look at a semi-awkward looking Eli standing a couple feet away. "Yeah, he turned out to not be so bad after all.."

Eli turned to look at Jane and gave her a grin. As she was smiling back, she noticed Ben had gotten up. She turned back to her brother. "Where are you going?"

Ben shrugged, "Home. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed early. It's been... A long day. You guys can have the blanket. There snacks in that bag." He gave Jane a forced smile only she could see through. "You kids have fun."

Jane stood and gave her brother a hug. She knew he needed the support, but right now he wanted to be alone. "Alright. Drive safe, okay?"

Ben nodded. "See you." He turned to Eli next and shook his hand. "Nice meeting you, Eli."

Eli gave Ben a reassuring smile, "No, the pleasure is all mine. Thank you."

Ben nodded and left the graveyard while Eli came forwartoons plopped down next to Jane. She was smoothing her dress over her legs as he sat. He gave her a mischievous grin. "I'm not so bad, huh?"

Jane laughed. "No, not that bad at all. I will be honest though, I didn't like you at first."

Eli laughed with her, "I could have guessed that. But I liked you from the start."

"You did?" Jane glanced at him.

"Shh!" A girl nearby leaned toward them.

Eli gave Jane an awkward glance before they burst of Ito a quiet fit of giggles. "Maybe we should be quieter" Eli whispered to her.

She nodded agreement before whispering back. "Snacks?"

Eli nodded before looking over at her to see her pull out a huge container full of red and pink candy hearts.

Jane paused awkwardly. "Uhm... These were for my brother's girlfriend.."

Eli shrugged before grabbing the container and ripping the top off. He reached inside and grabbed two candy hearts, handing one to Jane. They laughed as quietly as they could before biting into their candy hearts.

Eli tore off his suit jacket and tossed it off to the side. He loosened his tie more than it already was before he leaned band son one hand and snatched another candy heart. He smiled at Jane from the corner of his eye and turned back to the movie. He was so glad he manned up and called her.

* * *

Okay!:) well I like Eli and if anybody else does, you are my ally. I hope you all like it!:) Please, please, Please leave a review? I'd greatly appreciate it! You're all cool cats!

~NumberSixteen


	2. Rough Day

There need to be more Eli fanfics. Sorry but, I can't just read my own! If you like Eli and Jane together, you neeeeeeddddd to write! For me? Please? I promise I will review every chapter if you write one! D:

Deprivation...

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Jane walked into school the next day to find that she was once again popular, but this time not about Aiden. Many girls had already approached her about Eli. What's his name, where he's from, if he and Jane are an item... He'd become the new girl talk of the school. All the girls at the movie in the park had seen him and wanted the school from Jane. Jane constantly had to use the same responses to their questions.

"No, Eli and I are not dating. We're just friends from work." Jane said as Harper had rolled through the questions.

Harper let out an excited squeal. "So he's like totes on the market?"

"Totes?" Jane paused and gave Harper a questionable look. "What does that mean?"

Harper looked at her incredulously. "Totes? You don't know what totes means?" She let out an aggravated sigh when Jane shook her head. "The abbreviation for the word totally. Get it now? Like the word crazy is cray and adorable is adorbz. Oh and theres-"

Jane stopped her midsentence with a hand. "And you're being totes cray right now." Jane continued to walk through the school.

"W-wait! What about that Eli guy! You never answered my question. So, is he available or what?"

Jane paused and had a thoughful look. "Actually... I don't know if he's available. He only just started at work, so I honestly know nothing about his love life. You'd have to ask him that one yourself."

Harper's eyes bugged. "Oh my gosh! You should totes invite him to my party on Saturday!"

"Oh no..." Jane said dramatically, trying to cover her tracks about being in high school to Eli. "Eli isn't into the whole high school parties thing. And he really doesn't like high school girls."

Harper pouted and gave Jane a snarky retort. "Well he seemed perfectly fine at the graveyard movie snacking on candy hearts with none other than you, a high school girl." Harper gave her a suspicious eye before turning tail and stalking away, but not before throwing a "I'm not finished with this," Over her shoulder.

Jane gulped and kept walking until she came to Billy's locker where he was pulling some books out and stuffing them into his bag. He didn't even look at her as she leaned back against the locker beside his and let out a groan. "Ugh, the girls here are so crazy. Or excuse me, cray."

Billy slammed his locker shut and slung his bag on his shoulder. He turned the other way and started walking without a word. Jane looked dumbfounded for a second before she took off after her best friend. "Wait! Billy!" She stopped in front of him and placed a forceful hand on his chest to keep him from going any further. She saw him roll his eyes like he always does when he's upset. "What's going on?" She asked.

Billy shoved her hand away and started to walk again. "Nothing, Jane."

"Jane?" Jane said louder than she intended. "You always call me Janey. Billy something is clearly upsetting you. I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me." She walked up next to him, matching his pace.

Billy halted and turned on Jane. "Yeah, in fact something did. While you were off sharing candy hearts with some guy I seem to recall you hating the day he started, I was sitting alone at that stupid movie in the cemetery wondering where the hell you were." His voice remained a low and dangerous tone. His eyes flared with anger and hurt.

Jane puffed up her chest and planted her hands firmly on her hips. "That's coming from the guy who I called at least fifty times to go to that stupid movie. But who ignored them? You. So when Eli called me to go to a party, how could I resist? My best friend was ignoring me and I wanted something to get my mind off of you being a jerk. And I seem to remember that you weren't alone at that party. You were chatting it up with some girl I don't know. You've really changed, Billy."

"No." Billy said loudly. He gave Jane a venomous look with words to match. "You've changed." With those words said, Billy whirled around and quickly walked off.

Jane felt tears welling up at his departure. Of all those years of friendship, this is how it ends. She took a shakey breath before making a run for Ben's office. She bustled through the hallway with her head down. She waved off any passing girls with Eli questions and slammed through the door to Rita's office. Rita looked up surprised before she saw Jane hurry through her brother's door. She slammed the door shut and looked up at her brother, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks.

Ben looked up to see his sister in tears. "Jane? Jane what's wrong?"

Jane shook her head. "Billy and I got into a fight. This time though..." She paused to choke back a sob. "I don't think that we will be better.."

Ben rose and came over to his sister and pulled her into a crushing hug. "Jane, I'm so sorry.. Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to talk to Billy?"

Jane shook her head and pushed her brother away. "No, I don't want you to. He's too angry with me, getting you involved will probably make it worse." She wiped away a few trickling tears. She sat down in one of the two chairs placed in front of his desk. He sat down beside her and put a comforting hand on her back.

"Jane, want to tell me what happened?" Ben's eyebrows furrowed and it worried him to see her in this state. There was something that had happened that upset her beyond belief.

Jane nodded and sniffled, straining to keep the sobs down. "H-He said that I'd changed. He was upset I didn't go with him last night and he's upset about Eli. All of it. He just hates me." She lost it and tears poured from her eyes and down her face. She leaned over the handle of the chair and sobbed into her brother's chest as he hugged her and apologized to her over and over to attempt to reassure her.

"Hey," Ben made her look up. "You and Billy will get through this. You two have been through far too much together to have it end like this. You guys aren't over, but I wouldn't say it isn't a bad idea to have some time to be apart and figure your lives out. You guys want different things right now, and maybe thats for the best. You guys will be friends again, just not today. Okay?"

Jane nodded and the last few tears tumbled down her cheeks and slid from her face. She wiped at them and took a deep breath. "I guess you're right. With work and everything right now, I guess I just don't have enough time for him. Thanks Ben... How are you and Rita?"

Ben sighed. "Right now, it's awkward, but I hope that things will work out in the end. I miss her.."

Jane smiled at her brother reassuringly. "You guys will work it out. I know you will. You two are practically made for eachother."

Ben smirked and was about to respond back when Jane's phone went off. She yanked it from her bag and read the text. "Grey wants me to come in right now. India is apparently causing a havoc and Grey needs support." She looked at her brother. "Can I go? Please?"

Ben sighed and nodded. "I think you need the day off from school anyway. I'll get your homework for you. Now get going before your boss gets any more angry. Deal?"

Jane thanked him and hugged him. The pair were hurting together, but with eachother's support, they'd be okay in the end. Jane left the office and apologized to Rita. Before she left the office though, she turned to the woman sitting at her desk. "Ms. Shaw, you should know how sorry Ben is. He's pining for you a lot. I've never seen so many empty cartons of ice cream lying around my house, but he misses you. And he learned his lesson. All he wanted was for you to know how much he cares about you. He wants to take it fast, but maybe if you guys tried to talk it out more, you'd find a place to meet halfway." Jane smiled before exiting the office. She didn't want to hear the woman's response. Besides, maybe what she said would stick in Rita's head and she'd rethink the relationship between her and Ben.

She tossed her bag into her locker before answering the text she'd gotten. _"I'll meet you there in an hour and a half."_

Eli's response was quick. _"Cool. So I'll see you then. Make sure to bring an appetite!"_

Yes, Jane Quimby had lied. Grey wasn't the one who had texted her. It had been Eli, claiming that she now had lunch plans with him at a simple french restaurant down the street from where they worked. She'd agreed and was hustling to get out of the school and into the city. She could say that she was pretty excited. He'd be a nice distraction from the events of the day so far.

* * *

Merp. How was that? Sorry about spelling errors if there are any in this chapter because I know there were a TON of them last chapter. Anyway, leave a review, let me know what you think, oh and WRITE.

I wanna read at least one other Eli/Jane fic! Please guys? Thanks!:D

Chapter 3 will be up later this week:)

~NumberSixteen


	3. Lunch

Merp. Thanks for the reviews:)

Still need a new Eli/Jane fic! C'mon guys:P anyway I won be updating till after the episode. I migh tie theends episode in:) so yeah, keep an eye out muchachas:)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Jane entered _La Petite Maison _and glanced around the restaurant for her coworker. She spotted him sitting outside on a balcony of sorts and she walked through the fancy set of french doors before plopping down next to him.

He'd seen her the moment she entered the restaurant, wearing a black, knee-lenth flowing skirt with strapless yellow top. The skirt had white polka dots and she wore sandel heels. She always had a different taste in fashion than most women he knew and he decided he liked her contrast. It suited her. He smiled at her as she took her seat beside him and a waiter handed her a menu. She opened it and her eyes grew wide. "Uhm..." She muttered. "I don't know what this says.."

Eli chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it." He took her menu and handed it to the waiter with his. To the waiter he said, "Deux plaques de poulet avec riz et légumes sil vous plait." The waiter wrote down the order before nodding his head and asking it that was all. Eli responded smoothly. "Oui. Merci boucoup."

The waiter hurried off to get their orders and Eli turned to Jane as she stared at him. "You speak french?"

Eli cast her a smile before leaning back in his chair and folding his hands. "I do. I actually love speaking french. It's one of my favorite languages. I lived in Paris for a couple of years before moving back to the states a year and a half ago."

Jane's face lit up. "Wow! That's weird. Jeremy is the same way!"

"Jeremy?" Eli asked. He suddenly became less relaxed and leaned over the table, sitting up much straighter. "What about him?"

Jane shrugged. "Well he lived in Paris too. He speaks French and Japanese. I guess I kind of found out the same way I found out you speak French."

"The same way?" Eli asked skeptically. "You went to a French restaurant with Jeremy?"

Jane nodded at Eli. "Yeah we did. I actually wore one of his dresses. It was beautiful. We were trying to impress Ms. Sato so she'd put the dress on the cover of her magazine. That was one stressful night. She recalled the evening quite clearly. I drank the lemon water on accident..."

Eli's eyebrows rose. "You drank the lemon water?" A grin split his face. "Seriously?" He started to laugh at her. "How'd you manage to do that?"

An unamused look crossed Jane's features. "I'd never been to a french restaurant before! It was in a glass! How was I to know it was to clean my hands?"

Eli stopped laughing as he realized he'd offended Jane, but a smile remained on his face. "Sorry. That just seems unheard of to me."

Jane shrugged. "It's alright. It's actually kind of funny now that I think about it." She smiled softly at him and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Y-yeah I imagine it would be." Eli cleared his throat before giving Jane another serious look. "What's going on with you and that Jeremy guy anyway?"

Jane was taking a sip of her glass of water when she choked and forced herself to swallow before she spat it out. She wiped her mouth before giving Eli an incredulous look. "What do you mean?"

Eli shrugged. "Well, you two seem awfully close. Are you guys dating or something?"

"N-No!" Jane shook her hands in front of her face. A blush slightly noticable on her cheeks. "Jeremy and I are just coworkers. Friends even. He and I are not dating. I can assure you we aren't." She emphasized each time she said they weren't dating. How on earth did Eli come up with that accusation?

Eli felt a silent sigh of relief fall from his lips. "Okay. It just seems like he really has a thing for you. I guess I'm just mistaken."

"I guess you are." Jane said awkwardly as she flushed at the mention of Jeremy liking her. Lucky for her, the awkward moment didn't last too much longer as their food arrived. A plate of chicken with rice and vegetables was placed in front of her. An identical plate was placed in front of Eli. "Wow. This looks delicious.."

"Told you I would order something good." Eli smirked before lifting his fork and knife, cutting into the chicken. He waited as Jane did the same. "On the count of three?" He saw Jane nod as she hovered her fork with the bite of chicken in front of her mouth.

"One, two, three!" She said simotaneously and put the chicken into their mouths. He heard Jane let out a content sound as she chewed.

"This is wonderful, Eli." She said as she swallowed and lifted a green bean off her plate to bring to her lips.

Eli nodded agreement as they ate in silence. Bread was brought to them and they ate that along with the meal. Before they knew it, the food was gone off their plates and both let out a contented sigh. "You really know how to eat." Jane giggled as they waited on dessert. They'd ordered a chocolate fondue with a selection of things to dip into it.

"That's why I invited you here. I knew you'd like it." Eli swept his hair to the side of his face and gave Jane a soft look as she looked around the restaurant. The sun was high in the sky and a tree was shading them from the heat. A soft breeze blew he hair as she smiled at the nice place. As she was just looking back to Eli, their dessert arrived. There was a small pot of melted chocolate with a plate with breads, fruits, and nuts to dip into it. Jane grinned and snatched a strawberry on her utinsel before dipping it into the chocolate.

"This is so good!" Jane said excitedly as they stuffed their faces with chocolate-covered foods. "Thank you, Eli."

He smiled back with equal ferver. "You're very welcome, Jane Quimby. I'm glad you enjoyed it." They'd finished the plate and he watched as Jane put a finger on her plate and wiped up a spare drop of chocolate. She slowly brought it to her lips and they parted slightly. Eli watched in slow motion it seemed as her finger passed her lips and she licked the chocolate off. Her finger left her lips, but they still remained parted slightly. Eli's heart wrenched as he watched her. No girl had made him feel like this before. He'd been with plenty of women, but none of them matched Jane. His crush was growing bigger and bigger by the minute.

They talked and laughed about simple matters for a while longer as their dessert was taken away and the check was brought forth. Jane reached for her purse. "How much do I owe you, Eli?"

Eli raised a hand to silence her. "Nothing." He gave her a look to silence her again as she was about to demand he let her pay for her half of the meal but he insisted. "Consider this a thank you for last night. I really had a good time. A better time that I imagine we would have had if we stayed at that party."

Jane shut her mouth from protesting. "Thank you, Eli. I had fun too. I'm just really glad you did, I guess." She smiled at him and met his gaze as he glanced up from the check. A smirk playing on his lips.

"I really did." He paid the amount and left a tip before he rose. "Now, we need to get to work. I'm sure Grey is wondering where we are."

Jane nodded as she snatched up her purse and stood up. She let him lead her out of the restaurant before they said their goodbyes and headed to their cars to drive to work. They'd see eachother in only a few minutes but it felt like it would be an eternity for Eli. He almost couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

Awhhhhhhhhhhh, Eli is a softie!:D Sorry about my poor french skills. I'm only just beginning to learn french.. So yeah :P

Anyway, please leave a review and I'll update when I can!:D

Thank you!:D

~NumberSixteen


End file.
